Bon voyage, Hermione
by SimiHeaven
Summary: No es lo que soy, es lo que soy capaz de hacer si te tengo a mi lado Hermione. Hermione y Sirius se encuentran por culpa de un traslador cogido por accidente, perdidos en un bosque y ni siquiera saben si siguen en el país. Espera... ¿Sirius, te estás riendo? ¡Estoy intentando contar vuestra historia! -Pues cuéntales como me enamoré de la bruja más inteligente de su edad. -Eh..vale.
1. Todo empieza por culpa de algo

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí os traigo una pequeña historia que a mi personalmente, me ha encantado escribir. Espero que os riáis tanto leyéndola como yo cuando la he escrito.**  
**_

_Gracias por esta oportunidad y recordad: todos los personajes, ambientes etecé etecé etecé, vamos, todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. (Jotaká para los que la queremos :))_

_Contexto: Han pasado dos años desde que Harry mató al que no debe ser nombrado. El trio dorado, volvió a Hogwarts y acabó sus estudios en el primer año tranquilo que tuvieron de colegio. Ahora quieren entrar en septiembre en la escuela superior de aurores. Remus y Tonks, aunque quedaron muy mal heridos no murieron en la batalla final, así cómo Fred. (ME NIE-GO). El resto muy muertecitos todos.  
_

_Sirius, está vivo. Si cayó a través del velo... ya descubriréis que pasó  
_

* * *

**Bon voyage**

Llevaban un mes de verano y Grimmauld Place resplandecía como jamás lo había hecho. Dos semanas después de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, todo el comité Weasley se había instalado en la casa con Harry y Hermione. Y si normalmente la señora Weasley explotaba su vena esclavista y los ponía a trabajar, ese año lo chicos empezaban a considerar la idea de conseguir pasaportes para México, Groenlandia… mientras fuera lejos de las órdenes de limpieza tiránicas de esa mujer.

Pero no sólo los más jóvenes tenían esas consideraciones en mente. Sirius, feliz de que por fin su ahijado hubiera acabado ya el colegio y pudiera vivir en Grimmauld Place con él, empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de entregarse al Ministerio y huir de todo aquello. Al menos, los dementores no le daban dolor de cabeza ni le hacían limpiar dieciocho horas al día. Remus y Tonks, casualmente sólo venían cuando la señora Weasley había salido o a la hora de cenar, cuando ya no eran horas de coger un trapo y ponerlos a trabajar. Y ellos aún asomaban la nariz, por que el resto de la Orden, al saber de la situación, parecían haber desarrollado alergia a la casa, por que no se acercaban ni aun que se les pagase.

-Un sólo grito más de esa mujer, y le pongo el mocho por sombrero.- refunfuñó Sirius en voz baja, mientras frotaba una vitrina del segundo piso. A pesar de estar en su casa, la mujer daba órdenes a todo el mundo, intentando rehabilitar las plantas que aún no habían sido limpiadas (ya que la última vez se encargaron de lo justo para poder convivir sin morir por algún bicho).

Desde que habían llegado, no había tenido ni un solo segundo, por pequeñito que fuera, de paz. Y para una persona que se había pasado los últimos quince años a su puta bola (sí, la mayoría en la prisión, pero hasta los dementores eran menos estresantes que la matriarca Weasley), era prácticamente ridículo.

Harry y Hermione estaban trabajando en el mismo piso que él, pero cada uno en distintas alas de la casa. O eso pensaba él hasta que percibió unos ojos mirándole.

Se giró casi imperceptiblemente y pudo comprobar que era la castaña quien le observaba desde la puerta.

La muchacha había venido unos días después que el pack Weasley y aún así, apenas habían hablado. Ciertamente le tenía mucho cariño; joder, le había salvado la vida. Y además, era la mejor amiga de Harry. Aún así, su "relación" no era la misma que podía tener con Ron o los gemelos Fred y George.

Obviamente, se había dado cuenta del cambio de la muchacha a nivel físico. La conocía desde los trece y ahora que el próximo año iba a cumplir veinte estaba mucho más bonita. Había crecido varios centímetros, pero seguía siendo bajita, 1,65 o así. Ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada, pero cuando lo llevaba suelto le caía en unos rizos bonitos o al menos, mejores que cuando era niña y su cabeza parecía un nido de pájaros. Y sin dudas, ciertas curvas del cuerpo se habían desarrollado de manera más que significativa, ganándoles así una colleja a ciertos gemelos por parte de su madre cada vez que se les iba la vista.

Aunque sin duda el cambio más significativo eran su rostro. Había perdido ya esas redondeces características de la infancia dándole un aspecto más elegante pero severo. Y su mirada ya no desprendía esa inseguridad de antes sino una fuerza y una confianza que harían temblar al más valiente.

Sin embargo, por mucho cambio por fuera, Hermione Granger seguía siendo fiel a ella misma, no por nada era la chica más inteligente de su edad. Se quedaba estudiando hasta altas horas, aunque hiciera sólo dos semana que habían acabado los exámenes y se tiraran todo el día limpiando. Reñía a los chicos cuando se comportaban mal con esa pose de prefecta de la que parecía que no se iba a desprender jamás. Y le miraba con censura cuando se dedicaba a contarles a los demás, sus galanterías y fechorías del colegio.

Aunque ahora ya se hablaban como iguales, Hermione siempre tendría ese toque McGonagall que le sacaba de quicio y hacía el mero hecho de tocarle las narices, un entretenimiento la mar de divertido. No por nada era la chica más madura que había conocido...después de Lily Evans.

Cuando Hermione se vio pillada apartó la mirada, maldiciéndose interiormente. Madura y una mierda, pensó para si misma fastidiada. Desde hacia meses y más después de haber vencido al señor oscuro, por que con el rollo ese de que te pueden matar mañana mismo, como que sexo poco. Pero ahora que las cosas estaban mas tranquilas, sus hormonas habían decidido que ya era hora de hacer su brillante aparición... con seis años de retraso y todas de golpe, no fuera a ser que pudiera pasar más de tres minutos sin mirarle el culo a un chico.

La castaña se preguntaba a si misma, en que momento de su vida decidió que era sano tener a dos chicos por mejores amigos. Sobretodo cuando estos decidían que había "confianza" y se quitaban la camiseta cuando hacía calor. Aunque bueno, al menos había sacado algo favorable de todo esto. El Quiditch le gustaba mucho más después de ver las repercusiones en el cuerpo de sus amigos.

Durante el curso, los Éxtasis la habían entretenido lo suficiente como para mantener los pensamientos a raya, pero ahora, era un hervidero de hormonas revolucionarias... y todo había empeorado al llegar a Grimmauld Place. dicen que sólo puedes conocer a una persona una vez por que obviamente cuando la vuelves a ver, ya la conoces. Pues cuando llegó, Hermione comprobó que eso no era cierto, y que acababa de "re-conocer" al que parece que iba a ser su tormento personal.

Por que sin duda, en sus recuerdos Sirius Black era sólo un saco de huesos y malas pulgas. Cuyo nombre inspiraba miedo y respeto, amargado por la culpa y los recuerdos; únicamente acompañado por un hipogrifo al que Harry y ella misma habían salvado con él.

...Y aunque le hubieran plantado un unicornio rosa con tutú haciendo un taconeo flamenco , seguro que le recordaba más a Black que el morenazo que se encontraron esperándoles en el comedor. Para hacerse una idea... casi le da un sofocón allí mismo.

Casi con su metro noventa, Sirius era un desecho de sonrisas, bromas y, a su manera, galanterías. A pesar de que no habían podido atrapar aún a Peter Pettegrew (el muy cerdo y cobarde había huido del lado de sus compañeros en cuanto la batalla final empezó a torcérseles ) por lo que aún no habían podido probar su inocencia, ya tenía permiso de la Orden para salir al jardín, que estaba hechizado como la casa y salir a la calle siempre convertido en perro y con una persona de la Orden, lo que le había quitado el color cetrino de la piel y le había dado un moreno muy saludable.

La comida de Molly Weasley había hecho milagros y le había dado peso y algo de consistencia al cuerpo. Además se notaba que se había ido ejercitando durante el año, por que los músculos asomaban por debajo de la camiseta discretamente y volvían a Hermione loca. Y cuando la abrazó al darle la bienvenida, pensó que no había conocido a un hombre tan guapo en la vida y que tener esos ojos azules tenía que ser delito en algún estado, seguro.

Aún así, su carácter seguía siendo el de un crío de 17 años, como pudo comprobar a medida que pasaban los días. Siempre andaba haciendo bromas, chinchando a la gente haciendo especial hincapié en ella misma y jugando con los chicos, consiguiendo que la señora Weasley se enfadara y los pusiera a todos en firme.

Picó a la puerta tres veces y se cruzó de brazos intentando mantener una postura tranquila... y los brazos lejos del cuello de Sirius.

-No me mires así que aún no he hecho nada, Hermione.- dijo Sirius mientras se giraba. Hermione le miró con media sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-Aún, tu lo has dicho.-Le contestó.- Pero no he venido por eso. Shacklebolt ha llegado hace un rato y se ha encerrado a hablar con Remus que ha llegado con él y con los señores Weasley. Ahora están llamando a todos los de la Orden, así que será mejor que bajemos. Ya he avisado a Harry.

Sirius frunció el ceño preocupado. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pasando y no le gustaba el hecho de que se hubiera alarmado a todo el mundo. Así que se dio prisa en bajar. Al ver que Hermione no le seguía, Sirius tendió la mano hacia atrás y cogió la suya, instándole a ir a su paso. -O aceleramos o no nos enteraremos de qué está pasando pequeña.- Hermione puso mala cara detrás. Le fastidiaba que la llamara así como si fuera una especie de primita pequeña o algo. Antes le gustaba pero desde hacía unas semanas había empezado a sacarla de quicio. Aún así, no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante el gesto y se soltó, consiguiendo que Sirius la mirara interrogante.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto?- quiso saber Hermione, aprovechando para desviar la atención.

-Nada. Pero ha tenido que pasar algo grave, sino se hubieran esperado a la reunión de mañana por la noche.- Contestó Sirius mientras llegaban al vestíbulo.

Iban a entrar al pasillo de la cocina, dónde se celebraban las reuniones, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una medio asfixiada Tonks.

- ¿Habéis empezado ya? - les preguntó corriendo hasta llegar a su altura. Fueron hacia la cocina y vieron como Ojoloco Moody, McGonagall y los gemelos.  
El sonido de la puerta volvió a abrirse y fue Hestia Jones la que entró por ella, seguida de Charlie, Bill y su mujer.

-No podemos esperar más.-Dijo Ojoloco dando un golpe con su bastón al suelo.- Empezaremos la reunión y a los que falten ya los pondremos al día.

-Pero.. ¿puede saberse que está pasando?- Preguntó Ginny. Hacía más de un año que era mayor de edad y sus padres no habían podido impedir que se metiera en la Orden.- He avisado a Neville y a Luna; llegarán enseguida.

-Bien.- Empezó Remus.- Hemos obtenido la localización de un refugio mortífago en las afueras de Londres, como a dos horas de la ciudad.  
Al parecer, tienen una base montada en un pequeño pueblo y por lo que sabemos, pueden tener rehenes.

Sirius se levantó enseguida mientras escuchaba. -Y ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¿A que nos manden una invitación? - preguntó ya varita en mano. Shacklebolt le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No es tan fácil Sirius.- intentó tranquilizar el hombre- Si damos un paso en falso, pueden matar a esa gente; y no es algo que nos podamos permitir  
.

Sirius se sentó teniendo en cuenta eso, pero no dejó de estar alerta. Neville y Luna entraron por la puerta y se les puso en segundo al tanto de la conversación. Esto tenía pinta de ser complicado.

- Antes que nada, quiero dejar dos cosas claras. - especificó Ojoloco con voz potente- La primera, es que ni Hermione ni Ginny ni Tonks podrán ir a la emboscada. La segun...- siguió antes de ser interrumpido por tres mujeres muy cabreadas. Bastó con mirarles las caras para que Moody diera un paso atrás.

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO OJOLOCO? Para mí, que darle tanto al drinking de la petaca no te ha sentado muy bien esta mañana.- le gritó Tonks con su orgullo femenino clamando venganza. Acababan de dejarlas fuera por que sí, y aún suponían que no iban a quejarse.- Vamos a ir si o si y no hay término de discusión posible. Harry miró a Tonks, y decidió que en ese mismo momento prefería volver al torneo de los tres magos delante del Colacuerno Húngaro que en el lugar de Moody.

-Si es una broma Ojoloco, no ha tenido ni un poquitito de gracia.- le contestó Hermione intentando sujetar a Tonks, mientras esta se giraba a gritar a su marido, Remus. Ginny aún no había abierto la boca.. para decir algo coherente. En el momento que escuchó la noticia, empezó a mascullar en contra de sus padres, viendo de lejos que ocurría, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- ¿Te recuerdo que estás embarazada de dos meses Nimphadora?- dijo Moody con las manos apoyándose en el bastón, irguiéndose todo lo posible.- Y por si también lo has olvidado, tienes un niño que va a hacer tres años este año, al que no creo que quieras dejar solo.

Tonks se desinfló al instante y miró a su marido en busca de ayuda. - Esta vez estoy con Ojoloco, Dora. Sabes que no me gusta que vengas de misiones cuando estás mal, pero ahora que estás embarazada creo que es prioritaria la seguridad del bebé.- Tonks agachó la cabeza rendida, abrazándose la tripa. Hermione por su parte no se descansó.- Sí sí, eso está muy bien y tenéis razón. Pero ¿ y nosotras qué?

- ¡ESO!- gritó Ginny cuando dejó de maldecir en lo que parecía ser una mezcla de inglés, hebreo y suagili y puso su atención en el "jefe". - Yo no pienso quedarme aquí. Ya tengo diecinueve años y no podéis obligarme a quedarme. Luché en la batalla final y os aseguro sin duda, que iré a esta. - Molly Weasley se levantó enfadada dispuesta a echar un sermón a su hija, cuando su marido habló.- Tiene razón Molly, no podemos obligarla a quedarse. -Ahora se dirigió a Ginny.- Pero pensamos que querrías quedarte con Hermione.

-¡Y dale! ¿Pero se puede saber por que Hermione no puede venir? - les preguntó Ron a sus padres de no muy buenas maneras.- Por que no sé los demás, pero yo estoy mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Hermione está allí. A saber que bicho o maleficio nos encontramos, y yo no me hago cargo si por vuestra culpa nos dejamos a la encicl.. ¡a la más lista en casa!

Hermione miró a Ron y no supo si sentirse alagada por que saliera en su defensa, o que hubiera estado a punto de llamarla enciclopedia en toda su cara.  
Decidió dejarlo pasar e inquirió a Remus de frente. -QUIERO, ir. No soy una niña, he defendido a estos chicos desde que nos conocimos y creo que he demostrado que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier misión.-

-Eso es totalmente cierto Hermione. El problema... es que no sabemos en que estado encontraremos a los rehenes cuando lleguemos.- le contestó él.

-Pues perdona que te diga Remus, pero tengo veinte años y estoy hasta los mismísimos de ver a gente herida o muerta. Los últimos años no han sido precisamente un desfile por la alfombra roja. Y te recuerdo que me torturaron a mi misma. Bellatrix sin ir más lejos. Así que ni siquiera por ahí podéis cogerme.- replicó ella ya perdiendo un poco las maneras. Nunca en la vida consideró que pudieran dejarla fuera cuando fuera mayor de edad.

- Hermione... creemos que entre los rehenes están tus padres.- le contó Lupin acercándose a ella con cuidado, aunque no a tiempo antes de que le fallaran las piernas y cayera. La verdad es que se hubiera dado un buen golpe si Sirius no hubiera reaccionado de inmediato, y la hubiera cogido en brazos. - Hermione, ¿estás bién?

Hermione intentaba analizarlo todo, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que sus padres pudieran estar en semejante peligro. Aún así se obligó a si misma a serenarse. - Lo siento. No me lo esperaba. Y bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó mirando a Moody.

- Hermione ¡Son tus padres, no puedes ir!- le espetó Sirius enfadado por la tozudez de la chica. Por no darles el gusto de quedarse en casa, estaba digiriendo la noticia con el aplomo más increíble que hubiese visto jamás.

-Tienen a mis padres. ¡Y queréis dejarme fuera!. - se giró Hermione siseandole enfadada.- Es muy fácil hablar cuando no tienes a familia a la que perder Black, pero algunos no podemos simplemente dejarlos atrás. Así que pienso ir con vosotros a por ellos. Queráis o no.

Molly se puso pálida y Sirius la miró con una cara de asco equivalente a la que ponía cuando hablaba de Snape. - No vuelvas a decirme que no me la juego por mi familia Hermione. Nunca.- le contestó tajante, con una voz pétrea. Hermione tuvo presente que se había excedido pero no iban a impedir de ninguna de las maneras que fuera a rescatar a sus padres.  
Ojoloco interrumpió con un carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. Luna se había acercado a Ron y se encogió al ver a Sirius tan enfadado. Este la miró i se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Visto lo visto, parece que nos llevamos al escuadrón casi al completo.- comentó. -Mañana al mediodía os quiero a todos aquí, así que avisad a los que falten.- y dicho esto se sentó en una silla cercana. Hermione salió como un huracán de la cocina, seguida por sus dos amigo, mientras Sirius la miraba alejarse.

En ese instante, se sintió culpable. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Su prima se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.- No te enfades con Hermione. Acaban de decirle que sus padres están en peligro y que no quieren que su ayuda para el rescate. Yo soy ella y os convierto a todos en un naranjas y os paso por la licuadora. Así que no seas muy duro con ella.

- Ya lo sé.-contestó el. La preocupación se veía reflejada en la cara de todos los presentes, aunque al moreno en esos momentos ninguno le importaba tanto cómo cierta castaña. - Vamos. Tenemos que prepararlo todo.- y dicho se acercaron a la mesa y se pusiera a trazar la estrategia para el ataque del día siguiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación de Hermione era la más clarita de la casa. Sirus le había dado permiso para decorarlas como quisieran y ahora que habían limpiado la gran mayoría de la casa, cada uno podía tener su propia habitación. Las paredes de la de Hermione era de un color crema muy suave con pequeños detalles ribeteados en blanco. Había un gran sillón en un lado y la cama de Crocshacks en el otro. Si lugar a dudas, nunca nadie hubiera dicho que estaba en Grimmaild Place, la gran mansión Black. Ese pensamiento le sacó media sonrisa mientras repasaba con los ojos toda la habitación. No podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y sentía como se le venía el mundo encima. Pero no lloraba. Derramar lágrimas era como aceptar que les había pasado algo malo a sus padres y eso no iba a suceder hasta que los tuviese delante y viera con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraban. Además, llorar cansaba demasiado como para permitirse perder fuerzas con eso. Necesitaba estar al 100% mañana, así que se obligó a tomar una poción para dormir y se metió en la cama.

Sirius escuchó los pasos de Hermione dirigirse a lo que él supuso que sería otra vez su cama, por que sonaron los muelles y ya no se escuchó nada más.

Suspiró por lo bajo y apoyó la frente en la puerta. Al final, los remordimientos habían hecho su trabajo, y se sentía una mierda por haber tratado así a Hermione, justo después de que le anunciaran que seguramente habían secuestrado, torturado y seguramente asesinado a sus padres.

Tubo que reprimir las ganas de pegarse de cabezazos contra la puerta para no alertarla. Sin duda, hoy se había ganado el premio a borrego del año.  
Arrastrando los pies, se alejó de la puerta. Había ido con intención de disculparse con ella. Pero si había conseguido dormir no iba a ser él el que la importunase. Ciertamente, se había pasado tres pueblo pero acababa de sufrir un gran golpe y el había caído en el redil como si tubiera 12 años. Después de eso, ¿cómo iba a poder replicarle a Hermione cuando lo tratara como un crío, si cuando más maduro tenía que ser, peor se había comportado?

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius fue el primero en levantarse para alucine general. Normalmente era necesario que Molly fuera a amenazarle con un cubo de agua fría o así, pero para cuando lo buscaron, llevaba horas en la biblioteca, consultando mapas y estrategias de la zona a la que tenían que ir esa misma noche.

Hermione no bajó a desayunar, ni tampoco dejó entrar a nadie en su habitación hasta que escuchó una serie de golpes en la puerta, una contraseña. Quitó los hechizos de protección, y el matrimonio pasó a su cuarto, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de si.

Sin palabras, se fue a abrazar a Tonks, que sin mediar palabra la apretó con fuerza entre sus abrazos y le besó el pelo. Aunque ella y Ginny eran muy amigas, no acababan de compenetrarse de la manera que lo hacía con la metamorfomaga. Era no sólo una aliada y más que una amiga, una hermanan mayor.

Remus se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en el pelo, seguramente, sería con las únicas personas que se permitiera mostrar flaqueza, pero no podía evitarlo. Además de su amistad con Tonks, hacia poco más de medio año, en Navidades, Remus y ella fueron a una misión juntos y en ella, se conocieron más de lo que puedes conocer a alguien sin llegar a sentir nada.

Estaban en una cueva, y faltaba poco para luna llena. La idea, era integrar a Remus en una comunidad de hombres lobo y sonsacar información, pero necesitaban a alguien que pudiera ir dejando nota de todo lo que descubriesen con la suficiente pericia y conocimiento como para no ser descubierta, así que Hermione tomó el lugar. Con un tanque de poción matalobos al lado, Remus había suplicado a Hermione que se fuera, que no quería hacerle daño si en un arranque convertido, volvía a la cueva. Pero ella se negó a abandonarle y a la mañana siguiente cuando regresó, ella estaba esperándole en la puerta, con una manta y un chocolate caliente.  
Hablaron durante horas y nunca se les acababa el tema de conversación. Era muy agradable conversar con alguien que tuviera tu nivel de conocimientos y y eso supieron valorarlo. A raíz de eso, de su amistad con Tonks, y de la adoración que el pequeño Ted le profesaba, Hermione había pasado a ser como la hija mayor del matrimonio.

-¿Cómo estás Mione?- le preguntó Tonks acariciándole el pelo. Realmente adoraba a esa pequeña, por que tenía todo lo bueno que a ella le faltaba y creían que más allá de todo el cariño que se pudieran tener, además, se complementaban de maravilla.. y era sin duda su mejor compañera de compras. - Sabes que cualquier cosa estaremos aquí princesa... Y Ted está abajo esperando para darte un beso.- Añadió con una sonrisa cálida.

-Además - quiso especificar Remus- quizá estén bien y nos estamos haciendo el mal cuerpo por nada, ¿no?- Hermione y Tonks le miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Remus viendo el vaso medio lleno? El fin del mundo, se acerca.- dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo a la más pequeña.

-Eso parece... - le concedió Hermione abrazandola una vez más antes de soltarse- No quiero pensar que les ha pasado nada malo. Conseguiré sacarles de allí con vida, y...- empezó Hermione.

-Y lo haremos todos juntos. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo como un equipo que somos. Y ves a hablar con Harry y Ron que los he visto por ahí como fantasmas por que no has querido estar con ellos. - Dijo Remus antes de que Hermione pusiera cara de susto.

-¡Harry y Ron! No he querido hablar con ellos desde ayer.. pero que mal.- Respondió Hermione pensando en sus amigos. En un momento tras salir Remus de la habitación, Hermione se arregló y bajó con Tonks, dónde sus amigos se la comieron a abrazos y besos. Aún así los reproches de, "cuenta más con nosotros" y "somos tu amigos para algo", consiguieron una sonrisa de su parte.

El moreno realmente había estado preocupado por la castaña y cuando supo que Ginny tampoco había conseguido hablar con ella estuvo a punto de echar la puerta abajo. Pero conocía a su amiga y si ella había decidido que necesitaba ese tiempo para si misma tenia que ser por algo. Raramente se equivocaba y Ron estaba de acuerdo con él. - Ron, al menos, déjala respirar. Se está poniendo azul.- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa antes de que Ron lo mirara y soltara a Hermione de inmediato. - Rescataremos a tus padres, ¿me oyes Hermione?- le preguntó Harry cogiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas se veía nada que no fuera la luz que salía de las ventanas veladas de al cabaña que tenían en frente. Era una zona no muy alejada, a unos 10 minutos del pueblo andando. Lo árboles eran altos, y muy espesos, así que metidos entre las sombras, casi no se podían ver las manos siquiera.

Gracias a la información que habían podido conseguir, sabían que los rehenes estaban en un granero que había por la parte de atrás de la cabaña. Llevaban media hora esperando cuando el Patronus de Ojoloco Moody apareció para darles la señal. Un minuto después, un grupo salió de una arboleda a al izquierda y voló de un bombarda la puerta de la robusta cabaña. El grupo compuesto por Harry, Remus, Ojoloco y Charlie Weasley invadió la estancia, mientras que Ginny Weasley y Shacklebolt se encargaban de proteger a sus compañeros con hechizos defensivos. Hermione, Remus, Sirius y Ron corrieron hacia el granero , pero antes de que pudieran dar tres pasos un rayo verde estuvo apunto de despeinar a Remus y hacerle un _Cut de l'orelle_ tan famoso entre los mortífagos.

Sirius se volvió enseguida y lanzó un desmaius que dio de lleno en el pecho de enmascarado que acababa de aparecer detrás suyo. Aunque aparecieron cuatro má

- Seguid vosotros, ¡Sirius y yo los entretendremos!- gritó Remus corriendo hacia la dirección que estaba su amigo. Una vez allí, mientras su dos ex alumnos corrían hacia los rehenes, Remus recordó por que a Sirius y a él les gustaba tanto batirse en parejas. - Vaya Canuto, si parece que después de tanto tiempo, recuerdas cómo se coge una varita. - le gritó esquivando un Avada y protegiendo a Sirius de una maldición con un potente hechizo.- ¡Protego!

Sirius se giró con una sonrisa.- ¡Expeliermus! ¡Desmaius!- dijo desarmando y noqueando a uno de sus rivales. Sabía que con Remus a su lado podía centrarse en una ofensiva total, por que él le cubriría las espaldas... como siempre lo había hecho. - Bueno Lunático, otra cosa no, pero yo siempre he tenido un buen dominio de la varita... y de la de madera también.- dejó caer Sirius antes de desviar una maldición que le llegaba.- ¡Protego!

Remus soltó una carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza. -¡Petrificus totallus! Si es que no tienes arreglo.. ¡Demaius!- dijo mientras paralizaba y noqueaba al ultimo rival. Sirius sonrió satisfecho antes de mirar a Remus y asentir los dos con la cabeza y llegar al granero, que les queda a unos metros.

Iban a abrir la puerta, cuando un veloz Ron cayó al suelo abriendo la puerta de un portazo con la espalda y un gemido de dolor.

-¡AHG! LA MADRE QUE LA...-Gimió Ron cabreadísimo para si mismo. Remus y Sirius le ayudaron a levantarse mientras le examinaban con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ron?- preguntó Remus- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-PUES PASA QUE LA MUY BURRA DE BULLSTRODE ME HA MANDADO A VOLAR DE UN BARRIGAZO.- dijo antes de lanzarse al interior del granero otra vez. NAda más cruzar la puerta una figura enorme les bloqueó el paso. Sirius se puso blanco al verla, más cuando vio a Hermione luchar contra dos hombres en el otro lado de la estancia. Remus, que pudo fijarse mejor, vio como cubría como podía un pequeño refugio hecho con cajas con unos cinco o seis hombres dentro. No parecía haber ninguna mujer. Remus tragó profundo, temiendo lo peor para la madre de Hermione. Aún así pudo ver como Hermione mandaba contra la pared a uno de sus atacantes contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Sirius, aún miraba a la mujer que tenía delante.

-¿En serio es humana del todo.? No me jodas, esta es más gigante que Hagrid, fijo vamos.- comentó Sirius con Ron sin perder de vista a Millicent Bullstrode. Lo que les permitió la imperdonable verde que les envió y como echaba a correr antes de que pudieran impedírselo hacia el otro lado.

Para cuando Hermione consiguió noquear al otro rival, prácticamente tenia al armario de Bullstrode encima. Ésta, sabiendo que no era rival para la magia de Hermione, y más sola, se lanzó de cabeza y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¡COMO OS ACERQUÉIS LA PARTO POR LA MITAD!- gritó mientras inspeccionaba la sala intentando encontrar una manera de escapar.

-¡HERMIONE!- Gritaron cuatro voces. Remus y Sirius se encararon a la mujer. Ron empezó a contar mentalmente para convencerse que no tenía que lanzarle una imperdonable cuando consiguieran separarlas y George Granger emergió del refugio dispuesto a lanzarse contra la mujer, totalmente asustado pero decidido a salvar a su hija. Remus tuvo que agarrar al hombre al vuelo por que iba directo hacia ellas.

Sirius estaba blanco, Hermione se estaba ahogando y le miraba pidiéndole ayuda. No sabía que hacer. Se puesto a pensar cómo sacarla cuando algo que parecía entre una sartén y un cazo se estampó en la cabeza de Bullstrode con un gran sonido metálico. - ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA PEDAZO DE TROZO DE CACHO DE MORCILLA CON PATAS!- Gritó la señora Weasley mientras le atizaba en la cabeza hasta que la otra se desmayó. El señor Granger soltó un aullido de orgullo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su mujer y a su hija.

Ron, Sirius y Ron miraban alucinando la escena.

-...Pues ahora creo que me da pena y todo- musitó Sirius en voz baja. mientras apartaba la mirada de Millicent Bullstrode y la fijaba en sus amigos.

-Por Merlín, si vuelvo a cabrear a Hermione, recordarme esto. Aunque al menos, ya sé de dónde a sacado el carácter. Madre mía- estaba diciendo Ron cuando el grupo de Harry y compañía irrumpieron en la habitación. Hermione se separó un poco de sus padres y se acercó a ellos.

Harry corrió hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Harry preocupadísimo. Antes de que nadie le contestara, la señora Granger se acercó a él y le dió un fuerte abrazo. -Gracias. A todos.- y fue uno a uno abrazando a todos aquellos que habían ido a rescatarlos. Los muggles que habían el refugio también parecieron emerger con cuidado y se acercaron a agradecerles la ayuda. Hermione miraba a su madre enjuagandose una lagrima.

estaban vivos. Sanos. Bien. Aún no se lo podía creer.

Cuando apartó la mirada y pudo ver a Sirius abrazando a su madre con una sonrisa, se le escapó la risa. Se acercó a él, mientras su madre le sacaba los colores a Ojoloco con halagos y abrazos. Todo el mundo sonreía.  
-Sirius.- Le llamó ella una vez que le tenia delante.- Yo... quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Te dije algo que sé de sobras que no es verdad y me arrepiento muchísimo. No hay escusa posible para mi comportamiento, pero quería decirte que.. bueno, que lo siento.

Sirius sonrió antes de contestarle. Una sonrisa que le removió el alma, de la sinceridad que derrochaba.- Hermione bonita... hace mucho más que eso para herir a un Black, no te preocupes.- Y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.- Además, yo no fui el colmo de la delicadeza tampoco.- Hermione rió con él. Era cierto que no se llevaban muy bien... pero era el padrino de Harry y le tenia estima. Bah, también era un amigo, algo insufrible, pero uno con el que se podía contar.

Estaban ya girándose cuando Hermione vio algo en el suelo, cerca de uno de los cuerpos cerca suyo.- Anda ¿y esto?- se preguntó antes de que el objeto soltara un suave brillo que sólo un mago supo reconocer.

-HERMIONE SUELTALO ¡AHORA!.- Gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas. Pero para cuando Hermione lo entendió, ya sentía el familiar tirón de ombligo. Lo único que fue capaz de sentir, fue el gesto protector de un cuerpo sobre ella y alguien cogiendo la moneda que tenia en la palma entre sus dedos.

Y así el traslador los desapareció.

-¡HERMIONE!¡SIRIUS!¡NO!.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Antes también escribía fics, pero lo dejé por que después de releerlos me quise hacer el harakiri o algo por dañar así las retinas de mis lectores... pero ahora prometo que me he portado bién y he revisado las faltas, así que no me crucifiquéis por eso **

**Sé que este capitulo no ha tenido mucha tensió y esas cosas, pero para mí era necesário para mandarlos a la conchinchina y que tampoco quedara tan surrealista. Sí, ya sé que queda surrealista.. he dicho TAAAAAAN. Jopé. Y Remus tened en cuenta que lleva dos años feliz que te mueres y va a por el segundo hijo, así que si lo véis menos pesimista cómo es el.. ya lo sé, pero me apetece escribir sobre un papá Remus que ha conseguido su felicidad  
**

**No en serio, mil gracias por pasaros. Es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo, más de 5000 words, y estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo así que espero que os guste tanto a vosotras ¡cómo a mi!**

**En el próximo capítulo, más acción, más tensión... y más Sirimione! **

**GRACIAS **

**PD: Existen los carnívoros, los herbíboros y los reviewboros. Me das de comer? ;A; TY **

**Fuera bromas, me encanta saber vuestra opinión, ideas, sugerencias, consejos, deseos... Dad vuestra opinión aún que es gratis!  
**


	2. Pa'trás como los cangrejos

¡Hola a todos!

Primero de todo, muchas a todos aquellos que se han molestado en leer el fic. Entrar y ver el número de visitantes que ha tenido, ¡anima muchísimo!

Pero aún anima más, empezar a tener reviews de gente tan simpática!

**fairy white:** Me alegra mucho que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo este fan fic. Me pasaré encantada por tu fic, gracias por leer

**susan-black7**: Ese es un "insulto" muy usado en mi familia, por que es inofensivo pero nos reímos mucho al usarlo. Me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas podido reír. Intentaremos seguir mejorando! Gracias por leer

**Varne** **Belikov**: Pareja loca nada, era el destino! Lo que pasa es que Rowling tenía otros planes... TT Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer

**natyob**: Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario. Fué el primero y me animó mucho! Espero que este también te guste. Gracias por leer

Y a la gente que se ha suscrito/marcado a favoritos... **GRACIAS **

_Gracias por esta oportunidad y recordad: todos los personajes, ambientes etecé etecé etecé, vamos, todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. (Jotaká para los que la queremos :))_

_Contexto: Han pasado dos años desde que Harry mató al que no debe ser nombrado. El trio dorado, volvió a Hogwarts y acabó sus estudios en el primer año tranquilo que tuvieron de colegio. Ahora quieren entrar en septiembre en la escuela superior de aurores. Remus y Tonks, aunque quedaron muy mal heridos no murieron en la batalla final, así cómo Fred. (ME NIE-GO). El resto muy muertecitos todos.  
_

**_Sirius, está vivo. Si cayó a través del velo... ya descubriréis que pasó_  
**

* * *

El golpe fue seco, cómo siempre que utilizaba un traslador, y para cuando cayó sobre el césped, le dolía hasta el alma. Hermione no conseguía centrarse, no recordaba haber hecho nunca un viaje en traslador que durara tanto. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie. Entonces, alguien la cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla. Hermione se giró asustada, y sintió a Sirius a su lado, tirando de ella hacia un lugar más escondido.

-Pero que demonios... ¿Dónde estamos Sirius?- Preguntó Hermione en apenas un susurro. En Londres, cuando estaba oscuro la luna normalmente les alumbraba, pero aquí prácticamente no ni podía verse las manos.

-No lo sé. - respondió Sirius entre dientes, susurrando como ella. Él alcanzaba vislumbrar algunas siluetas, por eso se atrevía a guiarla.

Cuando vio un pequeño claro entre un grupo de arboles más pequeños, se dirigieron hacia allí, aunque fuera para verse las caras. Hermione intentó respirar tranquilamente. Una niña con un ataque de pánico no les iba a ayudar en absoluto. Pero las manos le temblaban, acorde con su cuerpo y ella, acostumbrada a mantener un férreo control sobre la situación no conseguía sosegarse. Sirius pareció notar su estado, y le apretó la mano en una advertencia silenciosa, infundiéndole ánimos y alertándola a la vez de que necesitaba estar puesta con sus cinco sentidos.  
Hermione dirigió una mano a su túnica dónde tenía la varita, pero Sirius pareció leerle los pensamientos.

-Estate quieta Hermione. Si haces un Lumos aquí en medio, pueden encontrarnos rápido. Y por si no lo recuerdas, hemos acabado aquí por culpa de un traslador en mano de mortífagos, así que no descartaría que tuviesen colegas por aquí... con los que seguro que no sería seguro encontrarse. - le avisó nuevamente Sirius, de ahí que él no hubiese hecho ademán de iluminar con su varita a pesar de tenerla en la mano.

Hermione asintió aunque él no pudiese verla, reprendiéndose mentalmente por borrica.

-_¿Hoooooola? ¿Hermione llamando a neuronas?_- se regañó mentalmente- _¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir el hechizo de defensa contra el Lazo del Diablo con once años y no con dieciocho que si enciendes una luz los malos te atrapan? Tu qué, ¿pa'tras cómo los cangrejos?_- Se regañó. Prácticamente se reía de si misma para no pegarse de cabezazos contra el árbol más cercano. No llevaban más de dos minutos en ese maldito bosque, o lo que fuera y ella, que se vanagloriaba de ser tan lista y todas esas cosas, no hacía más que comportarse como una niña estúpida. Lo dicho, reír por no llorar.

Sirius la miró mal esta vez, al escucharla farfullar por lo bajini. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban? De momento habían tenido "suerte" de no haber aparecido en medio de un refugio mortífago, pero poco iban a durar si Hermione no controlaba el pánico. - Hermione, cállate.- La reprendió nuevamente, antes de cogerla por la cintura y ayudarla a pasar sobre una raíz de tamaño considerable.

Hermione se calló inmediatamente y realmente se golpeó mentalmente. Había luchado en una guerra, pero siempre, desde los once años, había estado mentalizada en proteger a sus amigos día a día. Ahora se había visto arrastrada vete tu a saber dónde. Al menos, antes luchaba en terreno conocido. Ahora por no saber, no sabía ni sobre qué tenía los pies.

Andaron un poco más y la luz de la luna los bañó en ella. Hermione miró a Sirius justo enfrente suyo, que solo se aproximó un poco al borde, lo justo para poder ver bien. Y ella lo imitó. Cuando Sirius pudo examinarla para comprobar su estado, se alegró al ver que sólo tenía unos cuantos arañazos y un colorido pero inofensivo moretón en el hombro. Además, estaba completamente despeinada y con la ropa no muy bien puesta, pero eso simplemente le daba un toque a la vieja Hermione.

La castaña hizo lo mismo por su parte y se asustó al ver un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Sirius, que al parecer se había herido con una rama al ir delante. Acercó la mano al rostro de Sirius y lo inspeccionó, pero no parecía nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

-Bien.. ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba volver a coger el control de la situación. Respiró hondo e hizo un recuento mental de la noche.

- Al parecer hemos cogido, aún sin quererlo, la única vía de escape que tenían preparada nuestros amigos del alma.- respondió Sirius con una nota en la voz "casi" acusadora. Pero lo suficiente para que Hermione le mirara mal.

-¿Perdona? Por supuesto que ha sido sin intención alguna. No es que yo esté disfrutando mucho más del paseo por el bosque que tú.- Respondió una enfadada Hermione. Cuando vio aquel objeto en el suelo, inofensivo en apariencia, en la vida se le hubiese ocurrido que pudiera ser un traslador. Cosa por la que se reprendió nuevamente.

¿Qué hacía un broche allí en medio? Nada. Y ella había tenido que ir con sus zarpas a cogerla. Ciertamente y aunque no lo fuera a reconocer jamás, esa noche se estaba coronando.

Sirius quiso estrangularla. No estaba de humor para aguantar a la marisabidilla de turno. Se fijó en las manos de la chica.- ¿Dónde diablos está tu varita Hermione?- Le preguntó. Ciertamente le había dicho que no realizara un hechizo para alumbrar, pero había supuesto que la muchacha llevaría la varita en mano para poder defenderse en caso de que los encontraran.

Hermione quiso llorar y se llevó las manos a la túnica, para poner cara de horror. Su varita no estaba.

-Sirius.. ¡no está!, ¡MI VARITA NO ESTÁ!.- le contestó Hermione subiendo el tono mientras pasaba las manos por toda la túnica presa ahora sí, de un verdadero ataque de pánico.

Sirius intentó relajarse antes de estrangularla. -Hermione, tranquilízate y baja el tono. Se te ha debido caer al usar el traslador. -Realmente, había sido un viaje muy largo y al aterrizar el también se había sentido muy mal, así que se imaginaba lo desorientada que podía haber llegado a estar la muchacha.

Hermione lo miró, sin saber qué hacer. Sin su varita, no servía para nada. Conteniendo sus ganas de correr se abrazó a si misma. Nunca había sido tan inútil. Siempre había sabido comportarse fuera cuál fuera la situación. Y sin saber cómo ni cuando, esta la estaba superando con creces.

- Intenta respirar tranquilamente Hermione. Piensa ¿cuándo ha sido el último momento que la has tenido en mano? - preguntó Sirius agarrándola por los hombros.

-Justo antes de coger el traslador. La acababa de guardar cuando he visto el broche en el suelo. - contestó ella estrujándose los sesos. - No espera, estoy segura que cuando he ido a sacarla para hacer el Lumos, la llevaba. -se corrigió ella.

Sirius resopló. Sabía que no había sido culpa de la chica. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era Hermione Granger joder, en teoría la más "responsable". Pero decidió guardarse sus opiniones para si cuando vio la cara chica. Parecía poder echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. La soltó y cerró los ojos para pensar que podían hacer. Estaba rumiando apoyado contra un árbol, cuando le llegó un sonido lejano.

- _Han de estar por aquí cerca. McNoir ha encontrado una varita en el punto de aparición y dice que no es de ninguno de los nuestros. Además, tampoco ha llegado ninguno a la cabaña y hace diez minutos que tendrían que haber venido a informar. Si hay alguien y está desarmado, este es nuestro momento de cogerlo._

Sirius cogió a Hermione en un rápido movimiento y la instó a subir al árbol en una acción refleja. Hermione hubiera soltado un grito si la mera mirada de Sirius no le hubiese arrancado la voz.

Sin preguntar, agarró la rama que tenía encima de la cabeza e intentó trepar. Pero el ejercicio nunca había sido lo suyo y tardó un poco más de lo que debería. Eso impacientó a Sirius, que le puso las manos en los muslos agarrándola por detrás y la empujó para que subiera, aunque en ese momento ninguno le dio importancia.

Él trepó segundos después que ella y apenas un par de ramas más arriba, Sirius la inmovilizó arrapándose a ella y pegándola al tronco del árbol, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra le hacia un gesto ordenándole silencio.  
Hermione prácticamente ni respiró, más aún cuando escuchó el crujido de ramas y hojas rompiéndose bajo los pies de alguien. La chica rezó a Merlin, a Circe e incluso al señor Fortesque, el de la heladería, con tal de que no les descubriesen.

Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta quedar prácticamente a unos dos metros de dónde ellos estaban. Hermione intentó ver quienes eran, pero no se habían acercado lo suficiente para poder vislumbrarles las caras.

- ¿Ves algo?- preguntó una voz muy grave que Hermione no pudo reconocer. Al contrario de la que le contestó, que Hermione pudo reconocer con claridad meridiana. - ¿Has reconocido la varita?

-No. - Respondió ariscamente la voz de Draco Malfoy, y ella pudo reconocer la mentira de aquí a Cuenca tres veces. Por supuesto que habría reconocido la varita sí la había visto. La había tenido demasiadas veces delante de los morros como para no hacerlo. NO llevaban siete años de peleas, duelos y batallas, y no todas precisamente verbales, entre ellos como para no saber reconocer el arma del otro.- ¿Sabes si los otros han encontrado a alguien?

- Tampoco. Pero parece ser que han reconocido al menos dos tipos de huellas diferentes.- Hermione gimió asustada mentalmente. Mierda, ya sabían hasta el ridículo número que eran. Joder, las cosas pintaban cada vez peor.

Sirius escuchaba atento la conversación, aguantando el aire totalmente inmóvil. Sólo contaban con una varita para defenderse y no sabía el número de mortífagos que habría a los alrededores. Cuando oyó como los pasos volvían a alejarse, pudo respirar otra vez. Casi no podía creerse que no les hubieran visto. Poco a poco se fue alejando de la adolescente y se sentó en la rama intentando pensar alguna manera de pasar la noche. Los mortífagos tenían la varita de Hermione y por lo menos hasta que amaneciera no podrían recuperarla. Suspiró quedamente, ¿algo más podía salir mal?.

Hermione no fue consciente de la presencia del hombre hasta que este se separó de ella. Aún así, no le prestó demasiada atención. La mentira de Malfoy le seguía rondando por la cabeza. Realmente no creía en la posibilidad de que Malfoy no hubiese reconocido su varita, lo que le llevó a preguntarse por que había vuelto a cubrirla, como los había cubierto hace dos años cuando los mortífagos los habían atrapado.

Realmente, cuanto más avanzaba la guerra, más segura estaba de que Malfoy no era del todo aférrimo a su causa, aunque algo lo retenía y no sabía el qué, ahora que el señor oscuro había desaparecido.

-Hermione, no creo que sea seguro quedarnos aquí mucho más.- la llamó Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos. Creo que lo mejor será buscar un sitio dónde pasar la noche y allí ya pensaremos algo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que debía hacer a continuación. Sirius siguió hablando. - Tú espérame aquí, yo voy a transformarme y a buscar un sitio dónde pasar la noche. -Hermione fue a protestar, pero Sirius no le dio ni tiempo.- Mira, no quiero ser borde, pero ahora mismo y sin varita eres más una carga que una ayuda y sin duda iré mucho más rápido cómo perro que andando; ya que podré orientarme mejor y tu no ves tres en un burro. - añadió él.

Hermione no estaba del todo conforme e incluso, estaba algo ofendida por la sinceridad de él. Sabía que no era de mucha ayuda y que no podía ver bien, pero que se lo soltara así le dolió en el orgullo. Aún así tubo la suficiente cabeza cómo para callarse y para coger la varita que este le tendía. - Toma- le dijo él. - Convertido en perro de poco me va a servir y así al menos podrás defenderte. Pero como la pierdas, me hago pienso contigo. - acabó por decirle Sirius antes de empezar a bajar poco a poco del árbol, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

La chica cogió uno de los frutos del árbol y lo apretó en la mano, tentada a hacer puntería con la cabeza del ahora perro, pero se contuvo y vio cómo este desaparecía en las sombras.

En cuanto se transformó, Sirius sintió como si se liberara. Decididamente, convertirse en animago había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Los sentidos se le agudizaron y pudo vislumbrar el bosque mucho mejor, ya no sólo a nivel de vista, sino que ahora podía percibir a un enemigo a muchísimos más metros gracias a su oído.

Empezó a correr ágil entre los árboles, atento a cualquier alteración, pero los mortífagos parecían haber ido en la otra dirección por que no escuchó ni vió a ninguno.

Cuando vio un pequeño monte como a unos dos kilómetros de dónde había dejado a la chica, se acercó a inspeccionar. No le había gustado alejarse tanto, pero más cerca no había encontrado nada dónde ocultarse.  
Una vez allí, encontró una cueva bien escondida, que le recordó a la que él había utilizado en el cuarto año de los muchachos, cerca de los chicos durante el torneo de los tres magos. Satisfecho con el lugar, corrió de vuelta al lugar dónde había dejado a la chica, memorizando el camino para la vuelta.

Hermione empezó a ser consiciente del clima cuando se quedó sola. A medida que bajaba la adrenalina y el miedo, se le metió en los huesos, por no decir en el alma. En minutos estuvo temblando, y eso que llevaba la chaqueta. Examinó el lugar con la mirada. Los árboles que podía ver no eran autóctonos de Reino Unido, lo que le confirmó lo que ya imaginaba. Habían salido del país y habían ido mucho más al norte. Además, tuvo tiempo para pensar mientras esperaba al animago. Pero no sabía si agradecerlo o desesperarse. Tenía dos temas en la cabeza que la estaban carcomiendo. El primero era el encubrimiento de Malfoy. Realmente, el chico ni siquiera había podido matar a Dumbledore y según lo que les había dicho Harry, estaba dispuesto a bajar la varita para cuando llegó Snape y acabó su trabajo. Durante la última batalla se habían escaqueado a la que habían podido, o al menos ella no los había visto ni a él ni a sus padres entre los mortífagos, y tampoco los había delatado cuando los atraparon. Hermione estaba cada vez más segura que no era más que una victima más de esta guerra, apresado por las consecuencias de lo que hicieron sus padres en su día. Sintió lástima por él, pero realmente hasta el propio Snape, ahora un héroe de guerra, había caído en su día, así que no podía culparle. Al menos no por ser mortífago, sus afrentas personales en el colegio era harina de de otro costal, pero eso era solo un problema entre ellos y los chicos.

Lo que llevaba a otra idea. Sólo conocía a un sólo sangre limpia que hubiera escapado de ese destino oscuro al que parecían estar condenadas hasta la fecha todas las familias de larga tradición en Slytherin. Sirius Black, de los ancestrales Black, había sudado olímpicamente de su familia y no sólo había hecho caso omiso a la "tradición" y se había plantado con sus santas narices en Gryffindor sino que además, había luchado contra la que hubiera sido seguramente su causa sino se hubiese revelado en el momento justo. Y Hermione empezaba a respetarle por ello. A pesar de comportarse como un maldito crío todo el tiempo, Sirius era el único motivo por el que aún no estaba en manos mortífagas y eso lo tenía claro. La capacidad de reacción que había demostrado Sirius era increíble y aunque ya hubiera sobrevivido a dos guerras aún estaba gratamente sorprendida por su tenacidad.

Aunque tampoco le pudo dar demasiadas vueltas a ese último tema por que escuchó pasos que se acercaban, aunque por la rapidez y el sonido de la respiración, pudo adivinar que no era otro que el canino animago. El perro ladró suavemente, y empezó a rascar el tronco instándola a bajar. A Hermione le hizo gracia el gesto y se le escapó una sonrisa mientras bajaba, descentrándose y cayendo de culo ya en la última rama.

-¡Au!- gimió Hermione antes de levantarse. El perro la miró con cara reprobatoria antes de negar con la cabeza y Hermione resistió el impulso infantil de sacarle la lengua. Se acercó a él, y le rascó la cabeza.- Lista. ¿Has encontrado algo Sirius?- preguntó la muchacha mirando al perro.

Éste asintió y la cogió de la manga, indicándole que le siguiera. - Voy Sirius, voy. - El perro le golpeó con suavidad la mano que llevaba la varita y ella le miró con una ceja alzada. - ¿ahora si que puedo hacer luz?- El perro ladró suavemente otra vez, contento de que le hubiese entendido a la primera y Hermione convocó un suave Lumos; lo justo para poder ver el suelo sin matarse. Era obvio que Sirius se movía más cómodamente en estado perruno por allí y así ella podía defenderse con la varita, así que no cuestionó y siguió al perro. Éste iba a su lado, indicándole el camino con suaves ladridos, o indicándole con suaves toques con el morro que prestara atención. Hermione se juró a si misma que a partir de ese momento iba a donar a toda fundación que entrenara a perros para guiar a ciegos, cada mes.

-¿Está muy lejos?- le preguntó al perro antes de que este se la quedara mirando. - ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que si o que no con la cabeza?- intentó defenderse Hermione. El frío le hacía castañear los dientes y quería llegar ya. Así que minucias cómo que Sirius caminara a dos o a cuatro patas no le importaban mucho, puesto que la actitud era parecida.

-_No_.- se corrigió mentalmente- _Decididamente cómo perro me cae mejor._- se corrigió para si misma y siguió hacia adelante.

* * *

C'est fini! (Acabo de inventarmelo así que no sé si está bien xD )

Ya sabéis lo que digo, pasadlo bien, no comáis mucho chocolate, dejadme un review si creéis que el capi lo merece (Los tomates os dejo quedároslos, va), y sobretodo... **sed felices !**

**Pero si me dejas un review te querré más. (Hasta puede que te mande a Sirius a que te ayude a estudiar Hechizos "prácticos" )  
**

_Simi.**  
**_


	3. Mientras tanto ¿qué?

Primero de todo, digo en mi defensa que me he leído los dos capítulos anteriores y en cuanto acabe de subir este, me pongo a corregirlos. Que al ir haciendo cambios sobre la marcha me he comido la mitad de los puntos y las mayúsculas, y me ha dolido hasta a mi.

El segundo capítulo no ha tenido muchos reviews, pero agradezco mucho a las dos personas que se tomaron un minutito, por que son las que realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Para suerte de mi orgullo como pseudo-escritora, también me llega al email la gente que se suscribe para leerla, lo que me permite no deprimirme demasiado y obligarme a pensar que la gente quiere seguir leyendo la historia.

En este capítulo empiezan a haber acercamientos, y he intentado sacar algo también de otras posibles parejas por que he pensado que sería muy monótono sacar solo a ellos dos. ¿Qué os parece?

Gracias por esta oportunidad y recordad: todos los personajes, ambientes etecé etecé etecé, vamos, todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. (Jotaká para los que la queremos :))

Contexto: Han pasado dos años desde que Harry mató al que no debe ser nombrado. El trio dorado, volvió a Hogwarts y acabó sus estudios en el primer año tranquilo que tuvieron de colegio. Ahora quieren entrar en septiembre en la escuela superior de aurores. Ojoloco sigue igual de pirado que siempre, y vivo. Remus y Tonks, aunque quedaron muy mal heridos no murieron en la batalla final, así cómo Fred. (ME NIE-GO). El resto muy muertecitos todos.

Sirius, está vivo. Sí, cayó a través del velo... ya descubriréis que pasó.

Gracias por leer y... ¡acción!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Alló que tal vegada s'esdevingué.** _(Aquello que una vez sucedió)_

Para cuando Harry pudo asimilar que Sirius y Hermione habían desaparecido, el caos reinaba en la escena. Lupin se había acercado al lugar dónde se habían desaparecido y lo examinaba todo. Charlie, sujetaba al señor Weasley que llamaba desesperado a su pequeña. Ojoloco y Shacklebolt discutían algo alejados, intentando discernir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, sin moverse y Ron y George habían salido disparados a examinar los alrededores, por si acaso. Fred que hasta entonces había estado con su gemelo cubriendo la retirada del grupo, junto a sus padres por si algún mortífago intentaba escapar, estaba sosteniendo a la señora Granger, que parecía poder desvanecerse en cualquier momento. La señora Weasley estaba con ella, hablándole en voz baja, diciéndole que todo iría bien, mientras Arthur se encargaba de tratar con los otros rehenes.

Harry se acercó poco a poco a la señora Granger y esta se acortó en tres pasos la distancia y le abrazó. - ¿Dónde está mi pequeña, Harry? Hermione es muy valiente, ¿verdad? No le pasará nada. ¿A qué no le pasará nada? Y a demás, ese hombre... ¿Sirius era? está con ella... ¿él la protegerá, verdad? ¿Verdad que no dejará que nadie haga daño a mi niña?- preguntaba la señora Granger, temblando.

Harry no supo que contestarle, sólo atinaba a dejarse abrazar. Molly se acercó a ello y le acarició la espalda a la mujer.- No conozco a ninguna bruja más capaz que su hija, señora Granger. Por no mencionar que Sirius es un hombre muy diestro en la magia que sin duda sabrá protegerla..- Dijo sin dudar ni un momento. Ella misma estaba asustada. Sólo tenía una hija hasta que apareció Hermione, y cuando entras en el clan Weasley, ya eres uno de ellos. Pero esa mujer necesitaba palabras de ánimo y ella se las iba a dar. - No se preocupe, seguro que estarán bien.

Ojoloco se acercó al grupo y empezó a dar órdenes. Los Weasleys llevarían a todos los rehenes a San Mungo y luego acompañarían a su casa a los Granger. Los gemelos se quedarían junto a Charlie Weasley en la escena y examinarían la escena, dónde esperarán a los aurores. Ginny iría a casa a hablar con Tonks y el resto, iría al Ministerio llevándose a los mortífagos con ellos.

-Sin discusión señores... tenemos trabajo que hacer.- exclamó Moddy muy serio. El resto asintieron sin réplicas, incluida Ginny. Normalmente, se habría quejado, pero alguien le tenía que dar la noticia a Tonks y Remus pidió ir con ella. Sabía lo muchísimo que se iba a alterar su mujer y aunque al principio Ojoloco lo quería con ellos, acabó concediéndoselo. No había que olvidar que Tonks estaba embarazada y que era muy tremendista... lo que era muy mala combinación.

...

Tras la orden, recogieron, ataron los mortífagos y se despidieron rápidamente, directos a la sala de interrogatorios. Cómo sabía que Harry tenía un poder de presión política mucho mayor que el resto, subió a los pisos superiores, junto a Shacklebolt y Ojoloco, dispuesto a poner a trabajar al mismísimo ministro de Magia si hacia falta.

Ron y Luna se quedaron abajo. Para sorpresa general, Luna resultó ser una interrogadora sorprendentemente buena. Con su carácter risueño, conseguía sacar de quicio al más sereno, por lo que la gente acababa hablando con tal de librarse de eso. En medio de la guerra, consiguieron atrapar a dos mortífagos que sabían la localización exacta de uno de los reductos de gigante servidores a Voldemort de los más importantes, pero se negaban a hablar. Estuvieron horas, y sabían que si se los entregaban sin más a los aurores, no podrían sonsacarles nada.

Sin embargo, sólo hizo falta que Luna entrara media hora, para hacerles cantar. No sabían si usaba sus Prosoplos o sus Narguels, o lo que fuera. Pero desde entonces hasta que acabó la guerra dejaban a sus nuevos amigos una media hora con Luna y ella siempre conseguía sonsacarles algo. Pero al acabar la guerra y hacer el saneamiento en el ministerio, como lo llamaba todo el mundo, ya trabajaban directamente con ellos. Aún así, acababan de salir del colegio y aún no habían empezado sus estudios de auror, por lo qué en cuanto los llevaron a la sala, los aurores les hicieron salir.

- ¡Pero si los he atrapado yo! ¿CÓMO NO VOY A PODER INTERROGARLOS?- Dijo Ron en voz alta, con voz de mala leche. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas y seguían esperando sin hacer nada.

Luna sonreía al verle, aún preocupada por Hermione. Pero le gustaba poder estar tan cerca de Ron. En realidad, siempre daba lo mejor de si misma en los "interrogatorios", por que a él venía a verla casi siempre y era raro el día que no trabajaban juntos en ello. Aún así, siempre había tenido una habilidad para leer a la gente, entender lo que decían entre líneas y poder descifrarlo.

- Tranquilízate Ron, quizás luego nos dejen pasar y...- empezó Luna antes de ser interrumpida y ponerse tensa.

- Puesto que ni siquiera contaron con el departamento de Aurores para una misión de semejante tamaño y peligro, yo no me vanagloriaría de ello en voz demasiado alta, señor Weasley. Hay algunos que nos hemos tirado la vida estudiando para situaciones como esta, preparándonos, y ahora que la Orden del Fénix pase de nosotros de esta manera nos duele un poco en lo que viene a ser el orgullo.- Dijo una morena mirando a Ron con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa. - Digo yo, que al menos un placer podéis dejarnos sin montar escenitas, ¿no crees Weasley?

Y ya está, pensó Luna. Ya no hay Ron.

Apenada, miró como las mejillas de Ron enrojecían levemente, mientras miraba a la castaña y se levantaba rápidamente. No era secreto para nadie, que Ron moría por la mujer que tenían ahora delante.

Morena, con el pelo casi por la cintura, mucha gente encontraba a Helena Withrop una mujer algo extravagante, pero sin duda capaz y pragmática. La conocieron en una misión, puesto que en ella trabajaron junto a aurores y era la pareja de Tonks, que venía en calidad de tal. Eran muy amigas y Ron había caído bajo el hechizo de la mujer sin que hiciera falta demasiado. Luna hubiera podido jurar que con en el momento en que cruzó la puerta había habido suficiente.

La piel suave con un leve toque moreno y un carácter alegre, esa mujer se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Tenía los ojos castaños, algo oscuros. Y una sonrisa que nunca le abandonaba el rostro. Incluso a Luna le costaba no apreciarla a pesar de que Ron le fuera detrás. Simplemente era como una luz. Era muy conocida en el ministerio, dónde se la llamaba "Dragon" o "little beast" por el tatuaje de un dragón rojo que llevaba en la espalda.

-¡Helena! No.. no tuvimos mucho tiempo para organizar nada, nos enteramos y fuimos al día siguiente, y al departamento de aurores le encanta el papeleo, y era un tiempo que no teníamos.- se excusó Ron rápidamente, lo mejor que pudo.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa, era un encanto... y menor que ella. Y ella nunca salía con chicos menores, lástima. - Pero al menos podríais haberme comentado algo a mi, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tonks?

-Está secuestrada en casa. Remus no quería que se pusiera en peligro, así que la obligaron a quedarse. - comentó él, sacándole una expresión de asombro a la morena.

- ¿Y se dejó? ¿Si matar a nadie ni prenderle fuego a la casa? - preguntó confundida. Ron iba a responderle con una sonrisa cuando Luna se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Sabéis dónde los han mandado?- Preguntó la rubia algo brusca. Ron bajó la cabeza apenado, reclamándose a si mismo idiota por haberse distraído tan rápidamente.

La morena la miró sorprendida, puesto que la rubia siempre era muy afable, pero ahora podía vislumbrar una nota de enfado en la voz. Luego se golpeó mentalmente recordando que había dos personas desaparecidas y que ella estaba haciendo el tonto. - No me ha costado mucho que me dejaran trabajar a mi. Cómo ellos sólo tienen constancia de que ha desaparecido Hermione y no sería muy correcto que apareciera un prófugo en busca y captura como Black en los recuerdos de esos bichos, he decidido trabajar yo con todos. De momento he interrogado a dos, pero al parecer los han entrenado bien en oclumancia. Aún así, he podido sacar imágenes de un lugar frío, muy al norte, con grandes arboledas; como Noruega o Finlandia... O espero que no los hayan mandado a Rusia; que también es posible. -contestó la aurora, reconocida bruja por su pericia con la Legerenmancia.

Ron se quedó blanco, sin moverse. Si no fuera por el temblor de sus manos, hubiera jurado que era un muñeco de cera. Poco a poco, se acercó a la pared y se dejó caer, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Luna le miró apenada y se acercó a él. Hermione era una de sus mejores amigas y Sirius siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Pero a Ron parecía que se le caía el mundo.

-Ron...-susurró la rubia. - Por favor tranquilízate. Seguro que están bien y que nos estamos haciendo mal cuerpo por nada. - le comentó ella en voz baja. Él, levantó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarla. -Luna, tú no lo entiendes. Pero Hermione y Sirius estaban en mi equipo, y mi deber era defenderlos, protegerles con mi vida si era necesario. Y yo he fallado y ahora están fuera del país... ¿y si han acabado en Nebraska o algo peor? Yo no he cumplido y sé que no es culpa mía, pero aún así... no puedo evitar pensar que tendría que haber reaccionado antes. Hermione es mi mejor amiga... no puedo perderla.- añadió antes de volver a esconder la cabeza, derrotado. Luna, sin poder contenerse se acercó más a él. Podían no ser muchas cosas. Pero sí que eran amigos, y ella se comportaría como tal. Helena miraba la escena sin saber que hacer. Ciertamente había desarrollado una "amistad" con el pelirrojo y la rubia, pero no creía tener derecho a inmiscuirse ahí. Aún así, el ver al pelirrojo tan derrotado le removía algo dentro. Algo que creía olvidadado.

_Me da igual cómo... pero ese hijo de puta cantará. _Murmuró Helena para si misma antes de girarse hacia la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo tras de sí. -Tú, desaparece. - le espetó al auror que se encontraba vigilando al prisionero. Éste, asintió asustado y se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. El mortífago, la miró confuso, enfadado y por supuesto, asustado.

- Voy a freírte el cerebro si hace falta... así que cuestionate tus prioridades, bicho. No voy a repetírtelo.

- Le va a hacer falta mucho más que eso para impresionarme...- replicó el mortífago. Dudaba que las consecuencias pudieran ser peores que las de los suyos.

Y ella le demostró que se equivocaba.

...

Harry seguía sentado en aquel sillón. Todo el mundo estaba "durmiendo". Aunque sabía con seguridad que Ron estaría dando vueltas en la cama, preocupado por señores Weasleys se quedarían hablando hasta tarde. Y las habitaciones de Sirius y Hermione estarían vacías.

Respiró e intentó serenarse, pero la idea de perderlos a ambos lo mataba. Se habían tirado todo el día en el Departamento de movilización internacional, ósease, en el Ministerio rodeados de funcionarios que sólo saben tocarse las p.. narices.

Y que les pusieran a trabajar a marchas forzadas no les había sentado demasiado bien, así que el trabajar con ellos había sido harto agotador. Harry se pasó las manos por la cara. Lo único que había conseguido sacar en claro es que el traslador había salido fuera del país. Rastrear un traslador ilegal era muy difícil, pero no imposible; puesto que la magia de movilidad siempre deja un pequeño rastro. Aún así, el enterarse que Hermione había salido del país junto con Sirius y hubieran acabado posiblemente según los rastreos en un país del norte, no lo relajaba demasiado.

-Por lo que veo, tú tampoco puedes dormir.- Escuchó una voz procedente del pasillo. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vislumbró al que creía Fred Weasley, se sorprendió de sobremanera. De todos, aunque fueran buenos amigos, él y George era a a las últimas personas que esperaba ver despiertas. Más bien se los imaginaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, siempre tan seguros de que las cosas iban a ir bien.

-Eso parece.- Respondió Harry en voz baja, con una sonrisa apesumbrada, ofreciéndole asiento con un leve gesto de cabeza, que el pelirrojo aceptó sin demasiados preámbulos.

Cuando se acercó y comprobó que tenía las dos orejas, confirmó su identidad. Podía sonar un poquito cruel, pero al menos, ya podía identificarlos. - ¿George está durmiendo?

Fred afirmó con la cabeza, despacio. Su hermano siempre veía el pote medio lleno fuera como fuese. ¿Qué le cortaban una oreja? ¡Que más daba! Aún le quedaban dos.

Mejor decir me queda una que; he perdido una. Y así seguía con su filosofía de vida. Sin embargo, desde el día que entró en casa y vio a su hermano tirado en el sofá, con la cabeza sangrando, algo había cambiado dentro de él. Siempre habían parecido invencibles, pero se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano, y eso lo marcó.

Para él, era su mitad, totalmente insustituible y compañero de viaje. Y habían estado apunto de arrebatárselo. Así que aunque no se notara por fuera, ese hecho le había hecho madurar de manera notable. Y ver desaparecer de esa manera a Hermione, le había revuelto el estómago.

Le había gustado mucho durante séptimo (sí, para el gran regocijo de su madre, habían vuelto para acabar séptimo junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione, mientras dejaban la tienda en manos de Felicity y encargándose en vacaciones como por ejemplo, de Navidad) e incluso se atrevió a declarársele. Así que cuando ella, le rechazó con una sonrisa cariñosa, y mirada apenada, no sintió dolor.

Algo de desazón quizás, pero sabía que la prefecta perfecta no era para él. Aunque después de eso, todo volviera a la normalidad. siempre se habían tenido mucho cariño.

- La idea de no saber siquiera dónde están, me mata Fred.- admitió al fin Harry después de unos minutos de silencio. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo. Había perdido a sus padres ya muchos amigos por el camino; y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido lo más parecido a una familia que fuera a tener nunca. Al menos, parte de ella.

- ¿Estás de coña?- le preguntó Fred, con media sonrisa. Harry levantó la cabeza con un golpe brusco, sin entender dónde estaba la gracia.- Yo por quién estoy preocupado es por los pobres desgraciados que se la hayan encontrado al otro lado. No sólo sabe defenderse sino que además Sirius está con ella. Y sólo conozco a una persona con más instinto de supervivencia que él... y está aquí conmigo.- añadió el mayor. Harry no pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en su cara. Realmente, mal encaminado no iba. Uno de los equipos de incursión más potentes que habían en la orden eran sin duda, Sirius y Hermione. Ciertamente, para cuando volvían de alguna misión juntos estaban tan hastiados el uno del otro que no se hablaban durante días, pero su eficiencia era incuestionable.

- Eso es cierto. ¿Ves? Ahí te doy la razón Weasley.- Le concedió Harry antes de apoyarse nuevamente en el sillón, seguía intranquilo pero ahora al menos volvía a ser consciente de que si había alguien en este mundo que podía salir bien parado de esa situación, sin duda eran ellos. Mañana reanudaría su búsqueda y por narices, los encontraría.

Fred observó el cambio en el chico y se sintió orgulloso. Sirius no sólo era un colega, era un verdadero amigo. Y sabía que iban a encontrarle. Y a Hermione con él.

Se acercó al chico- Yo mejor me voy a dormir ya, que mañana tenemos trabajo. - Y apretándole suavemente el hombro añadió. - No te tortures Harry. Los encontraremos. - Y dicho esto subió a su cuarto.

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar por dónde se había ido Fred. Sin duda, estos malditos pelirrojos eran una caja de sorpresas... y daba gracias a Merlin por que los hubiera puesto en su camino. Se frotó con fuerza el lugar dónde Fred le había tocado y con una sonrisa, subió a dormir.

Sí. No importaba cómo, ni cuando._ Los encontraría._

* * *

_Sé que es un capi algo cortito, pero necesitaba empezar a introducir esto personajes por que serán esenciales en la trama secundaria. Tengo el siguiente capítulo en el horno y aunque este en principio tenía que tener más Sirimione, decidí dar prioridad a estos. _

_Er... que no va, voy a poner algo. Pero o empezáis a dejarme reviews, o lloro. ;A;  
_

* * *

Hermione jadeaba ya del cansancio. Llevaban al menos, tres cuartos de hora caminando y aunque por suerte, a paso normal aguantaba bastante más, ahora mismo esta hecha polvo. Sirius la miraba desde delante. Hacía rato que el bosque no era tan denso y sé podía ver algo del camino, con lo que el perro había afianzado su confianza, aumentando su vez; la velocidad y las ganas de Hermione de comprarle una correa. - Sirius, ¡ven aquí!- le pidió ella ya cansada.

El perro se le acercó removiendo la cola y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de obligarse a ponerse seria de nuevo.- En serio Sirius, cómo sigas a éste ritmo, no prometo seguir siendo persona cuando lleguemos.- añadió. El perro la agarró de la túnica con la boca y empezó a estirarle.- ¡Sirius! ¡Vale, voy!

El perro le soltó y echó a "caminar" de nuevo, mientras Hermione se aseguraba a si misma que cómo salieran de allí para el próximo año se apuntaba como corredora de atletismo olímpica. Aún así, para suerte de la castaña, el perro se detuvo pasados unos minutos después, y empezó a removerse inquieto. - ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó. El empezó a avanzar y Hermione vislumbró una montaña. -Sirius, espero por tu bien que no tengamos que subir ahí arriba.- Gimió. Pero el perro pasó de ella y empezó a subir por un sendero que Hermione definió para sí misma como; escondido, rocoso y jodidamente toca huevos.

-Cómo se nota que el tio a va a cuatro patas... ¡Sirius, espérame!- murmuró Hermione subiendo al voz para que este le escuchara. Estuvieron ascendiendo durante.. no mucho, unos cinco minutos, para cuando la muchacha pudo ver una pequeña apertura entre las piedras.

Oh dios, GRACIAS. Pensó. Con un último esfuerzo Hermione llegó al lugar y pudo ver a un Sirius ya transformado. Él, la miró con una sonrisa ladeada. - Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. Ponte cómoda y asegúrate de que no te sientas en nada que pueda morderte.. o picarte. - le dijo mientras observaba con una sonrisa mayor cómo la muchacha prácticamente daba un salto. Aún así, y siendo por una vez la mujer que venía siendo desde que él la conociera, Hermione empezó a proteger el lugar con todo tipo de encantamientos mientras Sirius la miraba con atención. Por fin, podía ver a Hermione en acción nuevamente.

Era sorprendente lo que la palabra "hogar" podía despertar en la gente.

-Listo.- anunció ella satisfecha. Sirius, que había salido unos minutos, acababa de regresar con algo de leña. La dejó en el suelo y formando una pequeña pira miró a la chica.

-Sírvete tu misma.- le dijo acompañando el gesto con la mano. Ahora con un lugar dónde resguardarse, ambos se sentían más relajados. Ella, le miró y con una sonrisa disimulada, agitó la varita- Lacarnum Inflamarae. - recitó. Rápidamente, un pequeño fuego brotó, iluminando toda la pequeña cueva en el proceso. Hermione se acercó y se puso cerca. Fuera hacía un frío infernal y durante el viaje se le había metido hasta los huesos. Sirius inspeccionó nuevamente la cueva y asintió satisfecho de si mismo. Después, se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó el animago. Tenía la seguridad de que la muchacha tenía que estar congelándose las entrañas, aún así no la escuchó quejarse por ello.- ¿Hermione?

-Perdona Sirius, ¿qué decías?- le preguntó Hermione volviendo a la realidad. De seguir así, se iba a poner enferma. Sirius, se acercó a ella y a Hermione se le encendieron todas las alarmas, ahora que el ambiente parecía algo más tranquilo. Él le puso la mano en la frente y vio que ella, cómo era normal, tenía algo de fiebre. Aún así notó como la castaña se alejaba discretamente de él, lo que el interpretó como incomodidad. Se apartó rápidamente, y se sentó al otro lado.

- Deberías dormir Hermione, aunque sólo sea un poco. Luego me relevas, ¿te parece?- Ella asintió en voz baja e hizo un conjuro de mutación de materia, transformando las piedras que habían en el lugar en suaves almohadones. El hombre miró los objetos con sorpresa, recordando la incomodidad de dormir en un sitio cómo ese. Transformaciones, benditas transformaciones.- Hermione ahora mismo te adoro, que lo sepas. - le dijo él agarrando unas pocas, mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo.

-Difindo.- susurró ella y el pañuelo se rasgó por la mitad. - Engorgio.- añadió y Sirius sonrió al ver cómo los pañuelos crecían hasta convertirse en lo que parecía una fina pero bastante grande sábana.- No, me corrijo, no te quiero. Me casaría contigo que es otra cosa.- dijo Sirius mirando las mantitas como si fuera un niño ante su regalo de Navidad. Hermione sonrió rodando los ojos. - Anda, toma. No es gran cosa, pero de algo servirá. - dijo ella acercándoselo antes de dirigirse a la pared más cercana al fuego, recostándose con cuidado en la cama improvisada de pequeñas almohadas y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos.

"_Me casaría contigo_" ... Moreno idiota, quédate para ti la boda. -murmuró para si misma Hermione.- Que ya me quedo yo con las noches de la luna de miel.

-¿Decías algo Hermione?- le preguntó Sirius mirándola. Ella le miró con media sonrisa.

- No nada.. sólo, buenas noches.- contestó.

-Buenas noches pequeña.- le deseó él, vislumbrando el rubor de sus mejillas... ¿acaso tendría mucha fiebre?

* * *

_Ahora sí que sí. Aunque en un principio tenía la intención de no poner nada sobre esta pareja, en el capítulo anterior prometí más Sirimione.. Y YO CUMPLO ¡SIEMPRE! Hahahahahah _

_Sabéis que me hacéis enormemente feliz con cada comentario, pero sobretodo, muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta montaña de desvaríos._

_Aún así me gustaría preguntaros, ¿os gustó Helena? ¿Creéis que los personajes están bién aconseguidos? Gracias por molestaros en ayudarme a mejorar un poquíto más. Os adoro mucho._

_ SimiHeaven_


End file.
